Collection of Short Oneshots
by Cresent Jay
Summary: These are one-shots that I found to be too short to post by themselves. So I'm just going to make one big thing full of them. Chapters will be added on whenever I get an idea or if I write short one-shot. Mostly GoldxSilver, but there will probably be a couple of others, too. R&R if you like
1. Ceiling Fan

Ceiling Fan

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I do own the writing, plot if there was one, and Gold's ass.

"Silver, why are you laying on the floor?"

Silver blinked. He looked over to Gold who was standing in the doorway. He sighed softly.

"It's nice and cold down here." the younger boy answered.

Gold shifted and walked over to Silver. He lay down beside said boy. They stared at the ceiling fan for at least an hour before Gold spoke again.

"This... is nice, Silver. Now I know why you like it quiet."

Silver turned his head to Gold to see his face. Gold's eyes were closed; a smile lighting his face. Silver smiled too. He rolled over and hugged the other boy close. Moments like these could never be enjoyed enough. He hid his face between Gold's face and shoulder. Sighing, Gold pulled apart from Silver. Said red head looked up at Gold from underneath his fringe.

"I didn't say you could move, did I?" Silver questioned. Chuckling Gold rubbed Silver's hair. "Heh… no but I did." Silver lightly smacked the other on the chest. He sighed looking at the ground. There wasn't any time left in the world to enjoy this moment. Stretching, Silver stood. He held out his hand for Gold and pulled him up

Gold softly kissed Silver's forehead saying, "Goodnight, Silvy." He walked out of the room shutting the door quietly. Again Silver sighed. He sauntered to his bed and lay down. He slipped into a silent sleep, not noticing when Gold stalked back into the room, getting in bed with him.

That... was REALLY short. It was on my mind because I was lying on the floor. :D (EDIT 8/25/12 I made this a little longer. A little. Ok not a lot….)


	2. For Your Entertainment

Based off of For Your Entertainment

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song. Song belongs to Adam Lambert.

Before I start~ I wrote this cause I was writing some fics based off of random songs that played on my ipod. I was actually hoping for this one and it was the first song that played. xD Enjoy~

So hot out of the box

Can we pick up the pace

Turn it up, heat it up

I need to be entertained

Push the limit, are you with it?

Baby don't be afraid

Imma hurt you real good baby

Gold cried out as Silver slammed into him. Silver smirked while caressing the other's face. He kissed the other sweetly.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" he asked.

Gold looked up. He smiled weakly and with a laugh said,

"Of course, Silvy. I'm the only one who can handle you."

Silver smirked again. He shifted slightly, earning a groan from Gold. Very slowly he pulled out; then slammed back in.

Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say

Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display

I told you, Imma hold you down until you're amazed

Give it to ya till you're screamin' my name

"S-Silver! You're going too hard." Gold cried out.

Silver looked at his lover. He stopped all motion, smiling innocently. Gold whimpered and opened his eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked.

Though... he had a feeling he already knew why. Silver cooed at Gold. He leaned down to Gold's ear, pushing in deeper as well.

"It's either hard or nothing. You choose."

Silver licked Gold's ear and softly bit it. Gold mewled, squirming around.

"Fine. Go as hard as you want." the smaller boy forced out.

Silver smiled and kissed Gold's forehead.

Cutting it short cause I'm lazy. -w- I promise I'll write a full lemon sometime I the not so near future~


	3. Envy

Envy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the fact I wrote it.

I was feeling emo. evo Enjoy death~

Silver cried silently as he thought of a group of friends. They were all laughing and having fun. But he was stuck all alone. He chatted with them through a website... but they had long forgotten him. Silver layed his head down on his computer table and stayed there. He felt unwanted and disgusting. He laughed at himself. Why couldn't it just be simple? He stood and walked into his room. Breathing deeply, he pulled out a gun. He cut a name in the flesh above his heart with a knife. Silver lifted the dun to his head. With a last thought of Gold's face in his head, he shot himself.

Couple of things: This happened to me except for the fact:

1.)I'm still alive

2.)My friends didn't forget me

3.)This is really short... .0.

Yep. So don't ask anything. Read. And enjoy. Chapters will be added on whenever I write a one-shot that is way too short to be posted by itself.


End file.
